


Christmas Prom

by ashestoashesfan2012



Series: molly stories [3]
Category: Ashes to Ashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoashesfan2012/pseuds/ashestoashesfan2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Molly’s Christmas prom and she has no one to go with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Prom

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from prom ep of Inbetweeners. I do not own Ashes or Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. The only thing I own is Nick who is Ray nephew and was in two of my other stories. This is going to a Molly and Nick story. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Again this is set in 2010 like all of my other ones.

Christmas Prom   
I got this idea from prom ep of Inbetweeners. It is Molly’s Christmas prom and she has no one to go with. I do not own Ashes or Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. The only thing I own is Nick who is Ray nephew and was in two of my other stories. This is going to a Molly and Nick story. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Again this is set in 2010 like all of my other ones.  
Molly was in her room looking at her prom dress when she gave out a sad sigh.   
“What’s wrong Molls” asked Nick. Molly jumped   
“When did you get here” she asked.  
” Just few minutes ago Uncle Ray and Maya are acting like teenagers around each other, so I asked if I could come over and see what you are doing” said Nick.   
“Well tonight is my Christmas prom and I have no one to go with so am going alone” said Molly.   
“That sucks that one asked you what about if I take you, beside am not a bad dancer from northern man” said Nick with a smile.   
“That is so sweet of you Nick of course I will go with you, but what are going to wear” asked Molly with a smile.   
“Molly this London am sure I can find place to get a suit in the next few hours, oh and by the way don’t use sweet and my name in the same sentence” said Nick.   
“My dad says the same thing to my mum when she tells him he is sweet” said Molly with a smile.   
“I know my Uncle Ray says the same thing to Maya when she tells him he is sweet” said Nick with a look that said us Manchester men are not sweet.   
“What time is your prom” asked Nick as he was leaving.   
“Seven” said Molly.   
“So I will pick you up at six ok” asked Nick.   
“Six is fine that way we can get our pictures taking” said Molly.   
“Ok see you at bye Molls”,   
“Bye Nick.”   
Later that night was Molly was getting ready in her room with help from Alex.   
“You look very beautiful Molls” said Alex with a smile.   
“Thinks mum” said Molly.   
Downstairs Ray and Nick arrived Ray was going to take Molly and Nick to prom. And Gene was going to pick them up at eleven when the prom was done.   
“Now Nick I should not have to tell behave yourself around my daughter do I.” Said Gene hold a key to one of cells at Fenchurch east in his hand.  
“No sir you don’t” said Nick as he stared at the key with name tag on it that said Nick’s cell if he misbehaves. A few minutes later Molly came down the stairs   
“Wow you look beautiful” Molly said Nick as he looked her up and down.   
“Thanks Nick you look good in that suit” said Molly as she got a good look at him.   
“Ok you two stop giving each other puppy dog eyes we have to go” said Ray.  
When they arrived at the school Nick helped Molly of the car. He may act like a tough Manchester man but he can also be a gentleman when needed to. All through the prom Molly could feel all the snobby girls in her class giving her the evil eye. Because she a hot guy as her date and she knew they would want know to where he went to school at and how she met him.   
At eleven o clock Gene met Molly and Nick at the door.   
“So did you two have a good time” asked Gene as he drove Nick home.   
“Yes we did” said Nick. After Gene drop Nick off at Ray’s and continued home Molly spoke up.   
“There must be something about a Manchester man and London woman together that make other London women mad” said Molly.   
“There is Molls they are mad that women like your mum and you got good looking men like me and Nick” said Gene.   
“How did you know the girls in my class were glaring at me and Nick” asked Molly.   
“Because I saw them as you two were coming out to meet me, and knew that look as the same one that a lot of women give your mum and me when we are out together”.   
“They are just mad that two beautiful like you and your mum can get guys like me and Nick” said Gene. Later after Gene and Molly got home Alex asked how the prom went and found that Molly was just like her and found her Manchester prince just she did.   
The End


End file.
